Scarred
by HecateA
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in a New York hospital after a brutal attack in New York, and a 13 day coma.  She also wakes up in a body that is too scarred, too burnt to be hers.  But it is- and she's going to have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**One year anniversary of the Lost Hero! That was only a year? Holly schmolly... **

**Anyways, count this as a celebration story; even if it has nothing to do with Heroes of Olympus. I had something planned out but tic toc tic toc- time wasn't on my side. Bad Kronos... Speaking of Kronos; I just realised that it's because of him that Percy and Annabeth ever got together. So we technically _owe _Kronos for that... O_o **

**Speaking of Annabeth; she's the reason this story is rated T. I didn't want to scare any young child with a brutal description of the results of a horrible accident. I've tried not to make it too graphic, but I'm me so sometimes things slip. But there will be no sexual/mature themes (but if you laughed when I said 'sexual' you might want to read the K stuff), bad language or other suchlike.**

**Well, I'm done rambling so ladies and gentlemen and others, may I present; Scarred.**

**Disclaimer: If I were RR, I'd be celebrating the 1 year mark on my blog- NOT on . Why would I be here anyways? You tell me.**

* * *

><p>1<p>

"Annabeth better wake up soon. We can't keep smuggling in ambrosia."

"Secretary mean." A younger sounding voice said. It was familiar to her too; so was the first. She started feeling again- the comfortable and fresh sheets she was lying in, the squeeze on her hand, the beep of an LCD or something, the smell of absolute clean… Pain…

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she made out the hospital room around her.

"Grover she's back!" Somebody said.

"Oh thank the gods! Clarisse- go get Katie!"

"I want to see Annabeth!"

"Go!" Grover said again.

"Annabeth, can you hear me?" The first voice asked. She turned her head- which stung like heck- and saw the guy sitting next to her. Good-looking, messy jet black hair, green eyes with pockets, like he hadn't slept in a while, and definitely familiar.

"Percy?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said.

"Oh gods… What happened? Why am I sore all over?"

"You were attacked," Percy said delicately. "You were walking home from your shift at the museum and the monsters got you."

Annabeth's whole face stung, as if saying 'I remember that! Man it was painful!'

"The only reason you're still alive is because we've been smuggling in ambrosia and nectar and stuffing them in your face or in the IV. But as you may or may not have heard, the evil secretary is onto us." Grover said, coming up next to Percy. He looked like he'd gotten a little more sleep than Percy.

"Grover, have you been making sure he goes home?" Annabeth asked. The satyr- or at least he was a satyr with horns, hooves and fuzzy legs under the Rasta cap, grass-stained jeans and mud caked shoes- blushed.

"He insisted to stay," Grover told her. "Malcolm wanted to, but he had to go back to Boston. And Katie, Tyson and Clarisse are around here somewhere. Oh, and Drew."

"Drew?" Annabeth asked, shocked. "Isn't she in LA?"

"Not anymore. She came back to see you." Percy said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked. Drew had grown up a _lot _at camp, and she was extremely nicer. But still, Annabeth wasn't that close to her. She hadn't even talked to Drew since she'd left for LA, where she worked for outfit coordination in movies. "And why does my face and skin sting?"

Nobody answered.

"Well?" She asked. She brought her fingertips to her face and it stung even more- it burnt like her fingers were salt, and her body was one big open wound. She pulled her hand off quickly.

"Owe, did I get burnt? Was the drakon or whatever monster attacked me acidic?"

"Umm- sort of." Grover said. Percy squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, okay? We love you." He said.

"Yeah, you're still Annabeth!" Grover said. "The girl who saves and/or kicks our butts all the time."

"What do you mean 'sort-of'?" Annabeth demanded. Right then, Katie, Tyson, Clarisse and Drew appeared in the doorframe. Katie smiled in relief.

"Hi," she said sweetly. "How is everything?"

"Confusing," Annabeth said. "What happened? Why are you all so cryptic? Is something wrong with me?"

Everyone stood in a silence that aggravated Annabeth until Percy said;

"Your accident didn't go well."

"Okay, I got that seeing as I'm in a the hospital room, but… I'm still alive."

Nobody said a thing until Drew took a small mirror from her purse and handed it to Annabeth. The later nearly dropped it.

From the top of her left ear to the bottom of her jaw, three ugly scars cut through like claws. Above her eyebrows it looked like her face had been ripped off and sewn back on. One of her eyelids was just as scarred. From the bridge of her nose to her ear there was another huge cut that looked sewn back, one of her earlobes was missing a bit, her nose looked different, and a cut ran diagonally across her lips. Her chin, under her ears, right cheek, and neck looked like they'd been acid-burned. A few other scars sketched across her face, too many to completely document right now. She looked nothing like she'd ever looked like.

"Oh my gods…" She breathed.

"Annabeth still pretty." Tyson offered.

"Tyson is right, Annabeth." Percy said.

"I told you to fetch me when she woke up!" A man who had to be a doctor appeared in the doorframe.

"Hello Annabeth, my name is Doctor Patrick Ouellette." He said as Drew, Tyson, Katie and Clarisse took a step back.

"Hey," Annabeth shook his hand but the second that the skin made contact, she pulled it back. She looked at it; the skin was raw on her palms and the backs were criss-crossed with web-like scars. The simile made her shudder. Seeing her face so scratched and destroyed was bad enough. Spiders did not need to be thrown in the mix.

"Yes- some areas of your skin have suffered from severe –and curiously incurable- burns." He said. "I see you're already accessed damage to your face…" Dr Ouellette said, casting her friends an accusing look. Drew stepped forwards sheepishly, picked her mirror from Annabeth's knees and backed up again.

"There's more than my face?" Annabeth asked. She looked down at her arms; at least they seemed okay. She threw the blankets off her legs. They were completely bandaged- probably to hide the same result. She jerked the covers back and ran her hand through her hair to try and process this, but her hand stopped short.

"What?" Annabeth whispered. Her hair was cut shorter. Looking in the mirror she hadn't even noticed that.

"For how long have I been out?" Annabeth feeling smaller than usual said. "How old are my injuries."

"_13_ days."

"_Thirteen_?"

"Yes," he said. "Really Miss Chase, you're lucky to be alive. The surgeons worked long and hard to reconstruct your face, and try to minimise the scarring. Parts of your face were nearly ripped off when the ambulance brought you here- your nose, forehead, cheek..."

"I guessed that much." Annabeth said, still in shock. Percy took the hand he'd been holding earlier, the one that didn't burn, and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"We tried to bandage you up," the doctor said. "But you moved quite…"

"Violently." Clarisse filled in shortly.

"Yes," Dr Ouellette continued, "Violently whenever you were touched, unless it was Mr Jackson over here took your hand. It seemed like self-defence, so we have police looking into the attack. They might ask you a few questions later today. Anyways, that is why we haven't taken you off life support at this point. We managed to bandage your legs but your face... We've had to take our chances at leaving the wounds exposed. We'll bandage them all later. It is very likely judging from your state at this point in time that most of your scars will not fade and your appearance will never be what it was before." Dr Ouellette said.

"Okay," Annabeth said her brain fuzzy with shock. She'd look this hurt… Forever?

"I'll give you a minute," Dr Ouellette said, leaving. Percy's thumb rubbed on her hand.

"You okay?"

"I'm alive."

"You know that's not what I mean," he said.

"That's why Drew came back," Annabeth said. "To see if there was anything to do to fix my…"

Drew nodded.

"You don't _need_ to be fixed, Annabeth, you're not broken." He said.

"They just thought it might be easier on you." Drew said.

"You know that's not what I meant either," she repeated. "So is there any..?"

Drew shook her head.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I even asked Chiron. You were attacked by hellhounds, but there was this really rare dragon with them. And the one that got you… the acid's stronger and it burns more. Let's just say we're lucky they're rare. Usually they were used to get rid or disfigure corpses; if it helps you were incredibly strong and lucky to be alive anyways."

"Strong is good," Clarisse nodded.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Drew repeated.

"That's okay, I guess." Annabeth said. Katie came to give her a careful hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said.

"I'm fine, Katie, glad to see you too." Annabeth replied, hugging her back and ignoring the stinging in her arms and the pain fuzzing over everything- coming from her new scars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh- nice reviews, I like! To answer the question: Annabeth and Percy and all the rest are college age. And Katie is around because... In my head she's Annabeth's best girl friend from camp.**

**2 weeks since The Son of Neptune. 50 to go, and it'll have been a year, meaning we'd have the next book by now. Eh... This is giong to be a long, long wait... Good news: Ella, Frank, Hazel and Octavian got character slots- so yeay! I already posted an Ella thing, so you can go read that if you'd like. Just after this...**

* * *

><p>2<p>

Annabeth was in the hospital for another two weeks in which the mortals tried to heal her burns. Chiron came from camp as well since he had the upper-hand knowledge, not only about the cause, but also the effect. He'd never seen burns like this on someone living and had therefore never tried to treat them. He shook his head when Annabeth asked if she should come to camp for the summer for him to try. Her mortal doctors and nurses tried just as hard.

But the only remedy was time, and that's what they'd figured too. Mostly they kept her bandaged up and tried to make her feel less self-conscient. When they deemed that she was in good enough shape to manage and not catch a million infections from her cuts, they let her out of the hospital.

She held hands with Percy, wearing a shirt with long sleeves and jeans to hide and protect her skin, even if spring had sprung outside the hospital and it was hot. Her hair had grown to mid-neck now. As far as she and the others could figure out, her hair had been grabbed in the fight and she'd chopped it off to try to free herself. But Annabeth's memory of the fight was dim and hazy –which drove her _nuts_- so she couldn't be sure.

A few people looked at her crookedly as they passed. Annabeth thought she'd gotten used to that- she'd even forced herself to go walk amongst the corridors of her ward to get used to looks. But they still hurt. Every look meant a new array of crazy ideas about what had happened and a new opinion that a total stranger made off of her. Abusive boyfriend? (Unthinkable in her case) Science lab experiment? Assault? Suicide attempt?

Annabeth didn't need that; she'd spent enough time being physically in pain.

Since she'd woken up, Annabeth could find something new that had changed every say when she looked in the mirror. Her bottom lip was swollen, her nose was a bit crooked and more to the right, the spot of acid burn on her jawbone hadn't healed yet… Things like that. Tiny details that she'd never thought would count but now that they were there, they did. Now that she had a face for people to stare at, instead of a face to stare people down with, it did.

Percy squeezed her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. She held her head high and they found Percy's car in the impossibly packed parking lot.

"Want to go out for lunch?" He said as she fastened her seatbelt. Annabeth was about to agree when she thought back to the looks.

"Not really. Painkillers ruin my appetite." She said.

"Where do you want to go? Camp? Chiron's been super worried, and this nymph baby boom's kept him at Camp for the last little while."

"Just home," Annabeth said, dismissing the idea of facing people she'd known all her life. What if they didn't see her as Annabeth anymore? What if she was just some random chick- not good or smart enough? She'd gotten used to walking into camp and being said hello to. Not starred at- and starring seemed to be the only thing people could do now.

Percy gave her a quizzing look.

"Donna left my homework there for me. If I want to ever catch up…"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Typical Wise girl." He said. "But seriously Annabeth, take it easy on yourself. They know you've been in an accident, they'll cut you some slack." Her throat tightened but she didn't let it show. _Everyone _would know she'd 'been in an accident', now. She just nodded.

Percy talked about everything in nothing and dragged her into the conversation to keep her mind off of things during the drive over to the apartment- which Annabeth loved him for.

It felt good not having mortals around so she could say 'by the gods', 'holly Hephaestus' or talk about camp and monsters all she wanted- although the later was a bit touchy for her.

Percy walked her back up to her apartment.

"Tyson's been house-sitting for you," Percy said. "It's probably spotless right now."

"As long as he didn't move everything around too much," Annabeth said, slipping her key into the keyhole.

"Why would he do that? We all know how vicious you are." Percy said. Annabeth elbowed him and laughed, when the neighbour's door opened. Miss Budny- an older woman with an Eastern European accent- came out of her apartment. She looked at Annabeth pretty surprised.

"Annabeth?" She asked. Annabeth smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Miss Budny."

"Goodness Gracious…" She said shocked, as if Annabeth weren't looking at her or hearing what she said; like she was just a picture on the wall.

"I've had an accident." She said.

"Well I can see that- dear, it's lovely to have you back, honey, I'll send you some biscuits later, you'd like that now wouldn't you?"

"Thank you Miss Budny." Annabeth said.

"No problem honey dearest, now you take care of yourself." She said before wobbling to the elevator.

Annabeth bit her lip and unlocked the door of the apartment before rushing in. Percy closed it behind her.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked, worried.

"Miss Budny… Usually she tries to drag me into having tea with her. No matter who she's with, what she was off to do when she bumped into me, what time it is… First time she hasn't." Annabeth said, eyebrows furrowing. Percy hugged her.

"She's just shocked," he said nicely. "You had an unforgettable face and now-"

"And now it's _really_ unforgettable."

"I was going to say 'changed'." Percy said. Annabeth took a step away from Percy.

"Can you help me open up the windows? It's light outside."

The apartment was soon flooded with sunlight, and there was a breeze coming through. If the stacks of paper and books wouldn't have been so neat and everything didn't smell like lemon furniture polish, it would have been just like before.

Percy stuck around with her. Leaning on him, catching up on her reading, Annabeth felt okay. Just college-age Annabeth, still dating Percy Jackson, stuck inside doing homework. He even revived leftovers via microwave for supper. Best; he stuck around after because that's when her mortal family came. Her stepmother and brothers would see her for the first time, landing in New York that morning to join her dad.

Annabeth and Percy were lying on the couch, Percy twirling Annabeth's short curls, when someone knocked on the door. The doorman sucked. He went on coffee breaks whenever he finished the last cup so people had learned to let themselves in. Another college aged guy named Darius had even taped a sign to the desk 'Warning: do not wait for doorman, go right up'.

Annabeth turned to Percy, panicked.

"Can you answer it?"

"What? No! Annabeth, they're your family."

"Wrong; they're my half family."

"Still family."

"Please?"

"Fine; but you're coming with me."

"That defies the purpose!" Annabeth said.

"Exactly," Percy said. Another knock.

"Together," Percy insisted. He got up and took Annabeth's hands.

They walked to the front door, which was separated from the living room only by a pane of wall that was home to an empty TV cabinet and a painting Rachel had made of New Olympus.

Percy opened the door to the rest of the Chase family.

Katherine Chase stood in the back, behind Dad, Bobby and Matthew, fifteen year old boys with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes that widened.

"Hey, good to see you up and about," Dad said, giving Annabeth a hug.

"Thanks Dad," Annabeth said, holding him back. She hugged Katherine a little more awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Annabeth." She said the sincerity in her voice crystal clear.

"Thank you," Annabeth turned to Bobby and Matthew even more nervous because they were…

Fifteen years old

Boys

Plus they didn't know her that well.

It was against nature's laws that they show much sincerity or compassion right now. Their looks were already bothering her.

"Good to see you, book ends." She told them.

"Good to see you too, Wikipedia on legs." Bobby told her.

"Come inside. Sorry if it smells like lemon so much, it wasn't my idea." Annabeth said. Percy got a handshake from Dad and a hug from Katherine as they sat back down in the living room.

Small talk subjects went by one by one, like rafts on a current. School, work, the economy, politics (typical small talk for the Chase family), are you getting married yet (typical small talk if you're Percy and Annabeth), the newest headlines about a debate for the Parthenon to be destroyed (Annabeth and her siblings were already on it; they'd sent 13 children of Athena, old and young, to Greece already and Annabeth was on the list the second she was better)…

Every now and then, from the corner of her eyes she saw the twins looking, _starring_, at her. When they saw that she had noticed they quickly looked away and pretended it hadn't happened. But to Annabeth it had _so _happened.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Percy finally snapped at them. He must've noticed the staring-no-I'm-not-staring game going on between Annabeth and her brothers.

"It's nothing," she mumbled. The two boys looked away as Katherine shot them a look as well.

"I don't come with a suggestion box. Have any questions?" Annabeth asked them coldly.

"We were trying to figure out what happened," Bobby said. "We're just, you know, worried about you." He added innocently enough.

"I got attacked," Annabeth said cooling down. "By a monster with a specific type of venom that isn't curable." She nearly felt herself choke up. "Just ask these things next time you've got a demigod question."

Finally it was getting late and Annabeth looked tired (or at least to her overprotective Dad she did) and they went back to their hotel. Deep down she was a little glad when she closed the door behind her brothers.

"See?" Percy said, sitting on the kitchen counter when she walked in.

"Pass me a glass." She said. He opened the cupboard behind him and passed her one. Annabeth held it under the running sink.

"I'm sorry if I ruined it by snapping at your brothers." He said. Annabeth sighed, and shut the faucet.

"It's not you, Percy. It seriously isn't. But they were looking at me like I was a freak and they're my _brothers_." She said, taking a sip.

"Annabeth-"

"If my brothers do that, what about total strangers? What about people at school? What about teachers? What about random first year campers I need to teach Ancient Greek or mythology to?"

"Annabeth, don't-"

"Don't tell me you didn't see it because I will hurt you." She threatened, downing the rest of her glass. She put it down in the sink.

"It's already hard enough without the looks." Annabeth said. "Do they not understand that I know what's up with my face? What's wrong with it?"

Percy had no answer for her, but 'drakon acidic poison and vicious multi-hellhound attack' probably wasn't what they thought.

"I hate those looks." She said.

"I know, but you can't do anything about it, Wise girl. And if you could, I'd have done it for you ages ago. They did say that your scars probably wouldn't fade. You… You're just going to have to get used to it." Percy said.

"For once you're right." She said.

"For once? What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth smiled. Percy hopped off the counter and kissed her.

"I think you're beautiful. And Tyson still thinks that you're pretty, so really you're all set." Annabeth laughed.

"Thanks. But you'd still say that if I had the face of a harpy."

"Nah, I'd come up with some other compliment." He said. "I've got to go back home because I promised Tyson we'd watch _Clash of the Titans_."

"Original or modern?"

"Modern."

"Original is better."

"I hate its special effects thought." Percy said. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around tonight?"

"Yes," Annabeth said- but maybe a little too quickly. "I mean, I've been surrounded by people for weeks. I just need to be alone for a bit. Go have fun with your brother, surely he can't stay in New York forever. Stop worrying about me, Seaweed brain."

"You know you love it."

"Maybe, but that's not the point." Annabeth said.

"Whatever you want," Percy said kissing her forehead. He leaned his against hers. "I'm glad you're out of that hospital."

"Yeah, me too." Annabeth said. "Love you."

"Ditto." They walked to the front door and on his way out the door, when he turned around.

"Don't let Bobby and Matthew bother you. They're sort-of superficial. You're still perfect, and they really do care about you." Percy said nicely. Annabeth appreciated his kindness and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

But when she was alone she used every type and colour of makeup she owned to try and conceal her scars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Tuh-tuh-tuh-tuh! I'm wrapping up my second story of the week here, right after Terminal. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>3<p>

The next day Annabeth woke up at the sound of her alarm clock.

_School,_ she thought. _Shower, dress, coffee, go…_

It only hit her that everything was different when she washed her face and if exploded in pain (not a Monday morning person). She even tore open a cut on her forehead. She searched the bathroom drawer to find a replacement band aid. A few concealers and eye shadows left on the counter–most of them gifts from her siblings 'forgotten' by Piper when she'd moved from their apartment to Washington for business. Annabeth had been too discouraged last night to clean the last few.

With a sweep of an arm against the countertop, she pushed them off and into the garbage bin.

She looked at herself in the mirror, turning to face to try and get a good angle. She had to admit that there were no good angles. That was something new. Sure; she'd had some days when she was a teen where she looked at herself and went 'uggh' but most of the time she was okay with herself. Not now.

Even if spring was blooming and it was pretty warm out, she opted for jeans and a grey NYU hoody. She didn't even try making anything happen with her hair anxious to get away from mirrors and she already knew that there was nothing. Drew could make it look okay, but Drew was Drew.

She gathered her books and locked the apartment door behind her, with a backpack over her shoulder, and two travel mugs with coffee squeezed between her other arm and her hip.

She met Percy's car in front of her apartment building and climbed into shotgun. She leaned towards Percy and they kissed.

"Hello," she said handing him a mug.

"Thanks- I need that," he said pretty much chugging the hot drink.

"Why? What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Tyson and I watched the modern version too so we stayed up until like midnight, the stupid kid in my class gave me his cold, plus then I had to pull an all-nighter."

"Do your homework when you get it- that's your own fault, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chided.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get all of yours done like you planned?" He asked. Annabeth had completely forgotten about that. She'd been too upset last night. How did she forget about homework?

"No, I was tired." She lied.

"Sleep better in your own bed?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just happy to be at my own place, with all my own stuff."

"I bet. Speaking of your stuff- you know how Connor knocked one of the couch's leg off with the Ping-Pong racket?"

"How would I forget something like _that_?" Annabeth joked.

"I guess you don't… Well, Tyson fixed it for me in like 30 seconds."

"So I can have my copy of The Odyssey back?"

"Yes. It was really good at replacing a couch leg, though." Percy said.

"Oh good, because I don't own that book for its content or importance in classic literature and our personal heritage on the godly side." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"'Course not." Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Such a Seaweed Brain." She muttered.

When they got to campus they had to separate for different classes.

Annabeth walked alone across campus and she did her best to ignore the odd looks. But some things just really bugged her. People squinting for a better look, or nudging their heads. She didn't even have long hair to cover her face.

She got to class and sat in the back. People came to welcome her back, some of which she'd never talked to before, but seemed to want to talk to her now. They had fake and posed smiles, like a Stoll who was trying to make you not find out about the latest rigged table. Smile and wave, smile and wave…

Annabeth said hello back, thanked them when they offered condolences, but didn't try to talk much because people just looked more, and they didn't want to talk and look at her scars any more than she wanted to endure their smiles.

The only person she was happy to see were Natalia and Perry- who were legit friends of Annabeth. They'd seen her in the hospital too, so no weird looks from them. They were like her safety blanket- she felt okay at least with them around. It felt so ridiculous to be feeling that...

When the teacher did attendance, he squinted at Annabeth to recognise her, which drove her nuts.

Her day was spent that way until a guy called Dane Grack came to ask her the first honest question of the day; 'what happened to your face?'

"I got attacked by a dog." Annabeth said. Personally she thought it looked more like she'd been jumped by a starving lion, but that was what the hospital had said.

"Oh ouch. Sorry, hope you're better soon."

"I _am _better." Annabeth said coldly. "These scars don't mean I'm sick, they just won't fade."

"Oh… Cool." Dane said before leaving. Annabeth held her head in her hands. This day was getting off to as bad of a thought as she'd expected it to.

She'd never felt this self-conscience since she'd been 13 and trying to impress Percy- who was as dense as cement. Now, she felt like the whole world has its eyes locked on her face. She'd never _liked_ it or anything, especially since there was Percy, but guys used to look at her like 'whoa…' She noticed it, but never returned it. Now, they looked at her crooked. Girls that had ignored her fake-talked to her. It was like the world was looking at her scars as those took away her face, her body, her looks… Yeah, she said it; her looks. Like that was all that mattered now.

She needed a decent distraction. A good book would be great.

She skipped the subway home to go to the library and loitered around the shelves, looking at title after title in various sections. Literature, antiquity, mythology, architecture…

She grabbed a copy of the Iliad (her copy had been destroyed by Travis when he'd gotten into a sleep-vandalism phase) and made her way to the counter of the library's desk. She put the book and her student card onto the counter and the librarian took it, except she frowned when she saw Annabeth. She looked back to the student card- which had a picture of Annabeth's face at the beginning of the year. In other words; minus the scars.

"I'm sorry Miss, but is this your student card?" The woman asked. Annabeth felt her chest ache.

"Yes," she answered. The librarian raised an eyebrow. "I… I had an accident, and…"

"Okay, I see." The librarian said, scanning the barcode.

"You might want to get it redone," the librarian told Annabeth gently, handing her the book, probably trying to be kind. Annabeth nodded because she didn't trust herself to speak, and left quickly.

In the same pace, she strode across campus, past a teacher who had brought a young child to work, feeling tired and about to cry. The fact the pain killers and patience had worn out weren't helping her case.

"Mommy, what happened to that lady's face?" The girl asked. The mother frowned and sent Annabeth an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry she's just-"

"Right." Annabeth said in a hoarse voice. "It's okay, I get it, she's little, not everyone has scars."

The woman bit her lip and Annabeth just walked away. She didn't want the lady to say sorry about her daughter saying what everyone thoughts. Annabeth was actually glad that that little girl had said it. She rather be told the truth than spend her whole life waiting for scars to heal and her face to become hers again.

When someone glared at her and called her out, she could snap a witty response and go on with her day; as easily as she could chop a harpy's head off and wipe the dust off her knife. But when it was a crooked look, and maybe a whisper she couldn't quite make out, she couldn't call anyone out about anything. It was like fighting a monster that had your sword. Talking to a world that had your confidence. Her way of responding to things had been taken, it made her feel like her skin wasn't hers even more.

Usually she'd take the subway home and walk to the Museum of Natural History where she'd gotten herself a job in the box office.

_Oh my gods- box office…_

Sitting behind a counter, giving out tickets, stamping the hands of little children and welcoming every single person in… The idea of more people made her shudder.

She called her boss and asked if she could take another day off. Charlene was _way _too nice for her own good, and told Annabeth that of course, they couldn't wait to have her back, that she should rest well today, and see you tomorrow.

Annabeth sat down on a bench near the parking lot and buried herself in her book. Literally; she held it high up to hide her face.

_This is ridiculous, _she thought. _I've seen Aphrodite girls do this when they have zits._

But she did it anyways.

Percy did in fact spot her when he got to his car after his last class, 2 hours and 244 pages later.

"Annabeth? You didn't go to work?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Didn't feel like it," Annabeth said. Percy studied her face with worry, and Annabeth had the feeling that he saw right through her lie, like he tended to.

"Come on," he said. "I'll give you a ride."

Percy had gotten a 95% on a pop quiz so they joked about national holidays, monuments and other stuff.

"Yeah, but this unit I _really _don't get." Percy said.

"What's it about?" She asked. Percy explained to her as they sat in traffic and added;

"Well I know you've studied that when you were six years old, but some of us…"

"Need their girlfriends' tutoring?"

"Yes." Percy pleaded.

Percy begged the whole way and it was so entertaining and cute, Annabeth only told him she'd do whatever he needed to pass when they pulled up to her apartment.

"Well in that case-"

"Watch it, how much of an idiot do I look like?" Annabeth asked.

Notebooks, textbooks, loose-leaf notes and an open bag of chips were spread on the glass coffee table of Annabeth's living room. They both sat with their legs stretched out under it, and a textbook opened on their laps. Percy really _was_ making an effort- he had that cute look to his face that he got whenever he was learning something that mildly made sense to him. She'd noticed it first when they read through their first page of 'The Odyssey' together when they were 12. Not that she'd found it cute then… But she _definitely _found it cute now.

She really took in his face though. Well, she always looked at Percy and every day she thought 'there's my seaweed brain' and 'wow'. But she really took him in now. The way his hair fell over his face just enough to make it cute without hiding his eyes, the shine they had, the curves of his lips, how high or low his cheekbones were, his flawless face…

"Are you checking me out?" Percy asked. There was a smile touching his lips.

"Me? No."

"Yes you were."

"Well, maybe."

"Gods, you're supposed to be the mature one that gives a Styx about education." He teased, shoving her in the elbow. She shoved him back harder.

"If you rather study-"

"I rather not, actually."

"But you've got to pass," Annabeth chided. "I've got some money on it, Seaweed brain and if I have to give the Stolls 10 drachmas apiece, I'm never forgiving you."

"Okay, okay. I've just got to blow my nose because of Jeremy Germ Spreader in mythology. I knew he'd given me his nasties. Too bad the curse doesn't protect against that." He said getting up.

He got up and disappeared down the stub of a hallway that led to the bathroom.

She was flipping through his notes with a mental spellcheck going on, when he called out her name.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Why'd you throw all your makeup out?" He asked. Annabeth's jaw slammed shut on her lip.

"Umm…"

Percy reappeared. "I mean, you've never needed any of that stuff or anything, but you've always had it." He said.

"I… It's no use." She said softly.

"What do you mean, it's no use? Do they actually mean it when they put an expiration date on or-" he studied her face.

"Annabeth, did you throw it out because it didn't hide your scars?" He asked.

Her eyes drifted to her knees. She looked back up at Percy who frowned.

"It feels like I'm not Annabeth Chase anymore." She confided. "I talk like her, I think like her, and I love the same people- but I don't take the same place and people don't take me the same way."

"Not in a good way?"

"You have no idea how hurtful some looks can be," she said. "Everything's changed for me, it's so different and strange."

Percy swooped in, took her hand, and got her to her feet. Just as quickly he dragged her to the bathroom and planted her in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Percy I know what my face-"

"No- hear me out. Something that hasn't changed from before?"

Annabeth was about to say nothing- even her size had changed, she'd lost a lot of weight during her stay at the hospital and coma. But she caught herself before turning in a bad answer.

"My eyes." She said.

"Exactly," Percy said. "When people see you, they feel scared because they're so damn bright. They look like they're trying to figure out how to have you hanging from the ceiling like a meat sack, just in case. They look like they know how to hurt you, and your brother, and your dog. They're bright and smart, they make you want to listen, daring, brave, and they're always a big presence. _That's _pretty to me. Whatever your cheeks or nose or chin are, no matter what cut or scar there is on your face- you will always going to be pretty to me. No, you're always going to be _beautiful, _because you're always going to be _that_. You're always going to be you."

Annabeth turned back to Percy. She'd been obsessing over her face and arms and neck so much, she'd forgotten that that was _not _something that Annabeth Chase did. That Annabeth Chase was much more than a pretty face, and that Annabeth Chase was strong- scars or no scars. And if other people didn't think that... That wasn't her problem.

"You're pretty smart for a Seaweed Brain," she said. She added quietly, "And you're right. I forgot about that."

"Maybe I can get an upgrade to Fishbrains now." Percy joked.

"No, I like the classics." Annabeth said.

"So we kiss now?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

**The End**


End file.
